Episode 291 (25th September 1963)
Plot Frank arrives to open the shop and finds Ethel on the doorstep. He gives her written notice which she tears up, shouting at a customer to try and put her off entering the premises. Inside, he nervously listens as she harangues Martha with her views on him. Martha stands up for Frank, saying that he's honest and she'd evict her too. Obviously under Myra's influence, Jerry returns a shirt to Gamma Garments, saying he wants something more "with it". Sheila sends Doreen a card, asking her to pass her love on to everyone. Doreen can't find anyone to flatshare with. Val is with Frank in the shop when George Pickup and his son Jim come in. George drops subtle hints that Frank's premises and shop window are at risk. He gives Frank the rent arrears and offers to pay the increase but Frank has had enough of Ethel and wants to carry on with the eviction. George makes it clear that violence is on the agenda. Carrying on the renovation of No.13, Jerry gets permission from Len for an early lunch and changes into smart clothes. He meets Myra in his new shirt, which she approves of. They go dancing at the Palais De Danse. Doreen's eye is caught by a poster for the Women's Royal Army Corp in a travel agent's window. Jerry is late back from lunch, hurriedly working in his smart suit as he thinks he's in trouble with Len. He and Harry make fun of him being under the thumb. Ethel drives Swindley from the shop when he calls on POPP business. Doreen tells Emily and Swindley that she's leaving to join the WRAC, heavy transport section. Concepta helps Annie staff the bar as Jack has gone bowling. Martha thinks she's being greedy for the money. The Pickups intimidate Frank in the Rovers, knocking his drink and pushing him and Albert from their game at the dart board. Myra tells Jerry they could live in No.13 when they are married, using her dad's money for a wedding present as a deposit. He is shocked to discover she considers them engaged but is then pleased at the thought. She measures up for curtains. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Dickinson - Susan Jameson *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs Tyson - Susan Field *George Pickup - Paul Dawkins *Jim Pickup - Bunny May Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and back yard *Gamma Garments *Victoria Street *Frank's DIY Shop *Travel Agency and Recruiting Office exterior Notes *Albert Tatlock states that Christine Hardman found her mother dead at the bottom of the stairs of 13 Coronation Street but in Episode 7 (30th December 1960) it was Florrie Lindley, Elsie Tanner and Harry Hewitt who made the discovery. *Harry Hewitt states that the Barlow family moved into Coronation Street on his eighteenth birthday i.e 24th February 1939. *Footage of Doreen Lostock looking in the travel agent and army recruiting office windows was a mixture of filmed location work and studio shots. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache) and Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix). *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for either this episode or the previous one. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,785,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes